


Winning Bid

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt participates in a charity bachelor auction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond the glare of the spotlight Kurt could see only shadowy figures, but their voices were crystal clear as they priced the value of his company.

All the bidding in today’s bachelor/bachelorette auction started at ten dollars. Despite his fears Kurt hadn’t been left standing center stage while the audience remained silent. Instead, a voice had shouted “ten” almost immediately, followed quickly by another shouting “twenty”. Now, improbably, there was a bidding war between an elderly woman and a man with overly precise diction and no discernible accent.

“Sold for four hundred and seventy dollars to the man in the back! That’s a new record for the Lexington Home for Retired Performers, folks! Let’s give the winner a round of applause.” The announcer walked over to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “Come on up, sir, so we can thank you for your generosity.“

Kurt smiled and tried not to appear nervous as he waited for the man to approach. It seemed like a long wait but the multipurpose room wasn’t that big and it was actually less than a minute.

His future date was impeccably dressed in recent Zegna, the well-tailored charcoal grey suit offset nicely by a pale lavender shirt and a boldly-patterned tie.

“Eric Hawthorne.” He shook Kurt’s hand as he introduced himself. “I’m delighted to be here on behalf of my client who is currently out of the country.” He opened his tablet case and took out a check, handing it to Julia Frederick, the director of Lexington Home. “My client insisted on the amount.”

“Ten thousand dollars?” Julia had to restrain herself from shouting. She lifted the check closer and stared at the number as if she couldn’t trust her eyes.

“Who is your client?” Kurt asked, finding it difficult to be wary while witnessing Julia’s shock and delight. He allowed Eric to guide him off to the side while Julia took to the microphone to share the good news that they’d finally be able to make some much needed renovations.

“I’ve been asked not to disclose his identity at this time.” Eric opened his tablet case again and checked something on the screen. “I understand Isabelle Wright will be attending Men’s Fashion Week in Paris?”

“Correct,” Kurt said warily. Behind him, the happy cheering had turned into chaos as people shouted suggestions for how to use the unexpected donation.

“She’s decided to send you ahead to the London show. Ms. Wright will meet you in the morning to discuss the details.” The man closed his tablet and offered Kurt a smile. “My client will be in London at the time. I’ve made arrangements for dinner and a show on the West End. Isabelle has your itinerary.” Eric shook Kurt’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hummel. I’ll see you in London.”

Bemused, Kurt watched Eric Hawthorne step up to the microphone at Julia’s urging, sliding in as if he’d rehearsed the timing. He said a few words and accepted a round of applause before taking his leave. All of the other auction winners were called up on stage and Kurt used the opportunity to slip away. It wasn’t late, but he’d had a big night and apparently he had some packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt smoothed the front of his front of his Vivienne Westwood jacket and tried not to look as nervous as he felt. His hotel was within easy walking distance of most of the venues but he’d been worried about arriving late and losing his reserved seat. For the last twenty minutes he’d been standing within sight of the entrance trying to guess when enough attendees had preceded him that he could hide in the crowd. There were people everywhere – press, designer hopefuls, fashion fans and curious bystanders. If he weren’t so nervous, Kurt would have been delighted by the vast array of cutting edge fashion. Instead, he was more focused on Isabelle’s last text informing him that his promised companion for the day’s events was delayed.

Kurt still wasn’t sure how a reluctant offer to participate in a charity bachelor auction for the Lexington Home for Retired Performers had resulted in an assignment to cover Men’s Fashion Week in London. He had been hinting about accompanying Isabelle to Paris for their Fashion Week but he hadn’t believed she’d choose a lowly intern over one of her staff. He’d never even mentioned London, although that was his preferred city for his first trip abroad.

It wasn’t just the lure of the West End that had interested him. His too-short time with Adam had only increased his fascination with the city. And now he was here, overwhelmed, and wishing almost desperately that Isabelle had sent someone to accompany him. When she’d presented him with his itinerary the morning after the bachelor auction, she’d mentioned a possible London-based associate who might be able to attend, but she wouldn’t tell him the person’s name or affiliation, insisting that she didn’t want to make promises she couldn’t keep.

Forty-seven hours later Kurt had been traveling first-class to London with an over-packed suitcase and far more questions than answers. He still didn’t know who had won him in the bachelor auction or how he was connected to this trip. All he had were Isabelle’s assurances that she knew the man and he was completely trustworthy.

He’d been greeted at the airport by Tara, an energetic woman just a few years older than Kurt who laughed easily and spent the entire drive to the hotel discussing cars between pointing out landmarks. She transferred Kurt to the hotel concierge and told him that she’d pick him up at five for a proper tour and some dinner at one of her favorite pubs. Kurt was surprised and grateful for how quickly he was able to check in. As the porter accompanied him to his room, Kurt could barely hold back a yawn. It was only mid-afternoon but he felt like he’d been up for days.

“Here we are, sir.”

Either Isabelle had an excellent travel budget or she was spoiling him. He was on the top floor and his room was a suite with a lovely view. Kurt fumbled for his wallet and awkwardly tried to tip the porter, who politely refused, insisting he’d been taken care of. The man wished Kurt a pleasant stay and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Shrugging off his jacket, Kurt made a quick circuit, stopping short at the sight of a welcome basket of fruit and British-themed items. He’d laughed at the Tardis full of jelly babies and set aside the tour guide to read later. The central item was a large stuffed bear dressed as a police “bobby”. Kurt picked it up and hugged it, grateful for the comfort so far from everyone he knew. He carried the bear around the suite as he made another, slower tour of the place and if it accompanied him while he took a nap, he’d never admit it.

Tara had arrived precisely at five and she’d spent an hour showing him places he’d only dreamed of seeing. When they stopped for dinner it was in a small pub well off the main tourist routes and they’d laughed and chatted their way through a ridiculous amount of food before walking it off by window shopping. Kurt had set himself a strict budget but he’d almost weakened when he’d found a queen bear to match his bobby. They’d ended the night back at the hotel before nine. Kurt had been so tired he’d barely mumbled his thanks before heading to his room.

Now he was here, having assured Tara that he would have dinner with her again. The crowds were getting thicker and Kurt decided that he’d delayed long enough. The registration line moved quickly and Kurt received his gift bag and seat assignment with a thankful smile. He handed his ticket to a young woman in a stunning silver sheath dress and frowned in confusion as she led him directly to the front row. He smiled nervously at the older gentleman to his left and sat quickly, half convinced someone would ask him to move.

The two-minute chime sounded, warning attendees that the show was about to start. The seat to Kurt’s right remained empty. The lights were dimming as a man hurried in and filled the empty spot. Kurt glanced at him, acknowledging the whispered “sorry” only to freeze when he realized who the man was.

“Adam?” he whispered, hoping his voice wasn’t too loud even over the sudden blast of music.

“Hullo, Kurt,” Adam’s grin was brilliant and Kurt felt his heart speed up. “Sorry I’m late. Talk after?”

In the few seconds of sudden darkness before the show started, Kurt didn’t have time for words, but the quick kiss he gave Adam was answer enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“I never thought that combination would work but it did!” Kurt barely took a breath before continuing his review of the last menswear show they’d attended. There had been too many complicated details and patterns for Adam’s taste but Kurt had been inspired. Throughout the day he’d filled his programs with notes during every break while barely noticing the food and water Adam supplied. Now it was dinnertime and Adam was leading him down the street to the hotel where Tara would drive them to a quiet restaurant away from the crowds. Adam had delayed answering most of Kurt’s questions, wanting him to enjoy his first fashion week.

“That blue suit with the silver detailing would be perfect for you!” Kurt squeezed Adam’s arm with excitement. So far he’d found about two closets full of perfect clothes for Adam and at least twice that many for himself. Kurt knew it was all a fantasy but he intended to enjoy every minute of it. After the last few years of struggle and disappointment it felt like things were finally turning around. Kurt glanced over at Adam who’d squired him around all day and made sure he ate and drank all while listening to Kurt’s enthusiastic chatter. “Thank you for today.”

“It was absolutely my pleasure,” Adam assured him, giving Kurt that big, eye crinkling smile that Kurt loved. “Isabelle was gracious enough to make arrangements since I know very little about fashion. As you well know.”

“There weren’t many people modeling beanies,” Kurt agreed. “Including you. I’ve told you already, but that suit you’re wearing is perfect for you. You look like a movie star.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Adam touched Kurt’s lapel. “Now you. You look like one of those runway models.”

“I look wilted,” Kurt corrected, glancing down at himself. The weather was pleasant enough but a full day of fashion shows, touring exhibits and dealing with crowds after a restless night and jet lag had him feeling like a bit of old lettuce. If Adam hadn’t been at his side he was sure he’d be feeling much worse. “Do you mind coming to my room while I change? You can freshen up if you’d like. It’s a suite so there won’t be any awkwardness.” Kurt looked away, not wanting to see any hesitation in Adam’s expression.

“I’d appreciate that. If you don’t mind.” Adam sounded so happy that Kurt had to take his hand, give it a light squeeze and keep holding on. He was very glad for the satchels they’d been given to carry their gifts and programs so they didn’t have to juggle bags. It allowed them to continue holding hands all the way to Kurt’s room. They let go only when he needed to use his key card.

“Nice,” Adam said as he explored the suite much the way Kurt had a day earlier. He stopped by the sofa where the bobby bear had been joined by a queen bear similar to the one Kurt had almost purchased. “Do you mind?” he asked before giving the queen a hug.

“That wasn’t here earlier,” Kurt said as he lightly touched the toy in Adam’s arms. He looked around and found a new gift basket, smaller than the first, containing snacks, bubble bath and lotion for tired feet. “Is this because I’m representing Vogue.com?” Kurt asked as he examined the new basket. “We already got gift bags at some of the shows.”

“But not all of them,” Adam pointed out before glancing at his watch. “It’s almost time for dinner. Do you want to take a shower?”

“Yes! You’re welcome to take one too, but do you mind if I go first? It will take me a while to get ready.”

“Go on. I need to check my messages.” Adam settled into an overstuffed chair near the window and poked at his phone while Kurt retreated to the bathroom. Adam was in the same place when Kurt returned, but he’d put the phone away and was looking rather intently out the window. Kurt moved quietly to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. When Adam looked up at him, Kurt leaned down and kissed him.

“I’ve missed you.” Kurt confessed, looking directly into Adam’s eyes. “I never should have let you go.”

“They didn’t make it easy for you,” Adam reminded him gently. There was no censure in his words or his tone. There had been so much hurt the last time they’d seen each other that Kurt was afraid they couldn’t be fixed. Adam’s sweet, hopeful smile made him believe that they could.

“I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but I did. I hope you can forgive me?” Adam’s nod encouraged Kurt to continue. “If there’s any way you can trust me again. If you’re even still interested…” Kurt was so nervous he blurted out the rest as one long string of sounds: “maybe-we-could-try-again.” He gave Adam a smile but it faded as Adam frowned.

“Darling, I’m not sure what you just said, but if it translates into us trying again, then the answer is yes.”

::end part 3::


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure this is a restaurant?” Kurt looked around anxiously. Tara had driven them to what appeared to be a residential neighborhood and had politely declined the invitation to join them for dinner. 

“Well, technically…” Adam stopped as the door opened and an older man in a black suit wearing white gloves greeted them. “Lo—Mr. Crawford. Mr Hummel. Welcome.” He held the door for them to enter before leading them down a hallway to the walled garden where a single table was set with fine china and crystal. When they were seated the man took his leave, assuring them that the food would be served momentarily.

“Where are we?” Kurt asked, leaning forward so he could speak softly. He looked around suspiciously. “This looks like someone’s house.” Adam coughed, his face turning a little pink as he avoided Kurt’s eyes. Kurt studied him a moment before leaning back. “Is this your house?”

“Technically it belongs to my parents,” Adam corrected, looking sheepish. “Do you mind?”

“That your parents have a really nice house? No I don’t mind. I am wondering why you didn’t just tell me? ” There was no annoyance, just curiosity as Kurt took the hand Adam offered and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“There are more things I want to tell you.” Adam confessed. “I thought we would be more comfortable having a conversation here than in a noisy pub.” Adam gave Kurt that soft-eyed smile that Kurt loved. As much as he adored the cheerful Adam who lead the Apples, this version of Adam felt as if he was Kurt’s alone. There had been difficult lonely months since he and Blaine had parted ways and Kurt had wasted too much time in regret before he’d finally contacted Adam in hopes of repairing their friendship. Adam’s presence in this dream assignment might be the result of Isabelle playing fairy godmother, but Kurt wasn’t going to refuse her gift.

“It can wait until after supper if you want? First I’d like to hear about your adventures in London.” He gave Adam a sly grin before adding, “And your misadventures.”

“Nothing worse than your own,” Adam returned lightly. “Anyone who tells you different is lying.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt teased, “I’ve been talking to some of the Apples…“ 

“Oh, look! Our dinner is here!” Adam gave Kurt such a ridiculously bright smile that Kurt let him change the subject. He could always tease him with those stories later.

+++++

After a meal of chicken with vegetables in honey-drizzled pastry followed by a vanilla bean cheesecake that made Kurt want to lick the plate, Adam offered Kurt a mini-tour. They ended up in a room crammed full of books, overstuffed furniture and a piano. Everything they’d seen was a lovely balance of elegance and comfort, but this room was Kurt’s favorite because it seemed to fit Adam the best. They settled into chairs and Adam reached over to take Kurt’s hand.

“I’ve a few things to tell you. I promise to answer all your questions afterwards.” Kurt nodded fighting back a sense of anxiety.

“I know that look, Kurt. I promise you there’s nothing bad. It’s just… there were a lot of expectations on me when I was growing up. NYADA was a chance for people to get to know me without the family history.”

“I understand,” Kurt assured Adam. He’d felt like that about his time at McKinley.

“It’s not that we’re pirates or anything,” Adam assured him, then couldn’t help but add, “Not that we’d admit anyway.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I know you’re interested in our Queen and such and…

“Adam,” Kurt leaned over and caught both of Adam’s hands holding them still. “Are you trying to tell me you’re related to the Queen?”

“Yes, actually. Distantly. Very distant.” He laughed and leaned closer to Kurt, lowering his voice to confide. “It’s more awkward than anything. I only met her once when I was eight. I’d snuck off to hide in a cupboard with the snacks I’d stolen. I offered her a cookie and she let me stay there.”

“Is that where your habit of giving everyone cookies started?” Kurt asked, laughing. He could imagine a young Adam charming the queen. He’d certainly charmed Kurt, even without the use of purloined snacks.

“Possibly.” Adam paused to consider that before continuing. “So that’s the worst of it, I suppose. I have a title I never use and some money. I also have several trusts that will become available at certain ages, the first when I turn twenty-five. That one gives me this house and a few other properties.”

“Any in New York?” Kurt asked hopefully.

“Not yet.” Adam’s expression made it clear that he would correct that soon. “I have someone researching likely prospects. You met Eric Hawthorne?”

“At the charity auction. Wait… You’re my mystery date? You gave the Lexington Home ten thousand dollars?” Kurt launched himself at Adam, wrapping his arms around the man and kissing him passionately. It was a while before they separated although Kurt didn’t go back to his own chair. “I can’t believe you did that.” He frowned, suddenly remembering Adam’s tiny apartment and well worn clothing. “You didn’t give too much did you? I know you want to help but you need to keep something for yourself.”

“Kurt. Kurt. It’s okay, love.” Adam stroked Kurt’s cheek tenderly. “It wasn’t too much. I have plenty of money and will have more than I know what to do with in a few years.” Kurt leaned up to kiss Adam again and the final pieces finally fell into place. For a short moment Kurt wasn’t sure how to feel, but then he saw how Adam was looking at him and let his worries fall away. If Adam wanted to give him a fairy tale, Kurt wasn’t going to be the one to spoil it.

“I know I have a perfectly lovely hotel suite that was very likely paid for, at least in part, by a handsome British royal, but I was promised a tour and I haven’t seen upstairs yet.” Kurt slid out of Adam’s arms and stood up, extending his hand. “Show me?”

“It’s nothing special,” Adam warned as he ushered Kurt into his bedroom. It was true that the decor wasn’t as fancy as the hotel suite and the view wasn’t as good but Kurt had been feeling like Alice since he started this trip and Adam’s room was just the right kind of wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

The liquid was gone, making it easier for Kurt to pluck an ice cube from the glass and slide it across the planes of Adam’s torso before following it with his tongue.

Adam was silent, a large strawberry held between his teeth and flecks of chocolate on his lips. His hands were fisted in the sheets as he tried to remain still, allowing Kurt to explore. When Kurt reached the end of his ice path, he’d return for a bite of fruit, sharing it with Adam before selecting something new from the bedside tray.

It was the end of an exhilarating day and, although they were tired, neither of them were ready for it to end. The fashion shows and exhibits they’d attended had been inspiring, but hardly compared to their dinner in one of the best restaurants in London followed by box seats for a hit musical.

Adam hadn’t even bothered to offer Kurt a ride to his hotel. They’d just asked Tara to leave them at Adam’s and assured her she wouldn’t need to return until the next day.

London’s Fashion Week for menswear was officially over, but Isabelle had arranged for Kurt to interview a few up and coming designers. When he’d called her earlier in the day to check in, she’d given him the choice to spend a week in London before joining her in Paris, or to spend the time in Milan at their Fashion Week. Kurt had been struggling with the decision all day, knowing she’d want an answer in the morning so she could make arrangements.

Adam leaned his head back and moaned deep in his throat, almost crushing the strawberry. Kurt’s mind had wandered and he’d hit a particularly sensitive spot on Adam’s side.

“Sorry,” he said as he rose up and took the strawberry. He took half and fed Adam the rest before leaning in to give him a deep kiss.

“Rest, love. It’s alright.” Adam held Kurt, content to have him in his arms again. “You’re thinking too much.”

“It’s Milan,” Kurt confessed, “I may never have another chance like this, but I don’t want to leave you.” He sighed, closing his eyes before asking, “I don’t suppose you have a house in Milan?”

“Sorry, no. But I do have a friend I can call.”

“Have you ever been there?”

“Milan? Once, but only for an overnight while traveling.” Adam lifted his head to look at Kurt. “You don’t have to do everything at once. You will be back and you will see Milan if you want to.”

“How can you be sure?” Kurt asked, sounding so young and unsure that Adam had to hold him tight and kiss his forehead before he could answer. “Because you can do anything, Kurt Hummel. Even steal my heart.”

“I haven’t stolen it,” Kurt told Adam the next day while they were on the London Eye. “We’re sharing it.” He squeezed Adam’s hand gently and leaned forward, searching for Windsor Castle.

The car was full but Adam felt as if it was just the two of them rising skyward like a bubble in champagne. Milan or London, whatever Kurt chose, it would be the two of them, defying gravity.


	6. Chapter 6

Milan was not what Kurt expected. While London had been Wonderland with many curious and wonderful things, Milan was like the Mad Hatters tea party. It was noisy and confusing and things didn’t always make sense.

Like now, with Kurt standing between two designer’s assistants while they plied him with designer clothing and insisted he attend their designer’s show as a special guest.

“You must!” Antonio insisted, pressing a clear garment bag at Kurt with an air of desperation.

“Forget those rags,” Giovanni countered, brandishing a garment bag of his own. “Paolo is a genius. He designs for you, perfect angel. You will break his heart if you do not accept his gift.”

It wouldn’t be impossible. The shows were on different days and Kurt had been planning to attend anyway, but he hadn’t dreamed of being invited to the after show receptions and he never expected to be sought out beforehand for a personal invitation. He looked at Adam who was watching it all with an air of amusement.

“I would be honored to accept both invitations. Please convey my thanks. It is a privilege to wear these clothes.” Kurt took the two garment bags with a grateful nod and excused himself, practically running from the room. Adam followed at a more leisurely pace, giving Antonio and Giovanni a grin as he passed.

“I’ve never cared for either designer, but this may convince me to change my mind.“ Adam gestured for Kurt to turn so he could admire the suit from all angles. It was gorgeous on Kurt, just like the first suit. This was the more casual of the two, still slim-fitted but less structured. They both made Kurt look like a model, although so did most of his everyday clothing.

Adam bit his lip and resisted the impulse to touch. His resolve broke seconds later when Kurt struck a pose straight out of Vogue, then stuck out his tongue.

“The suit. The suit.” He warned as Adam pulled Kurt down into his lap.

“Damn the suit. I’ll buy you a hundred suits. Right now I want to see you out of it.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Kurt teased as he helped Adam loosen the fine cloth. They were careful of course – Kurt did want to wear it to the show and thank the man who’d gifted it to him – but they had plenty of practice removing layers.

The suit hung neatly on its hanger while Adam danced a nearly-naked Kurt to the bed. As flattering as it was to have two designers fighting to dress him, Kurt would trade every bit of their attention for this night of possibilities with Adam, stretching out into a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ridiculous,” Kurt muttered, shifting a blue striped shirt to discover an oatmeal and lime patterned scarf. “I appreciate a diverse wardrobe as much as the next person, but this is too much.” He’d received some nice pieces in London, which he’d been a little reluctant to accept until a phone call with Isabelle assured him it was not a conflict of interest because he was reporting for vogue.com.

Things were different in Milan, almost to the point of embarrassing, as designers sought Kurt out to wear their clothing. He was flattered of course, and he loved the attention almost as much as the clothes, but it was getting out of hand.

“How do these people know where I’m staying?” He asked Adam again. “How do they know my size? How do I tell them to stop without insulting them?” He gestured at the array of garment bags, gift bags and boxes scattered around the main room of their hotel suite. They’d already shipped two boxes of clothes and gift bag items back to Adam’s house in London.

“Do you still have the pieces you made?” Adam asked, looking up from his spot in the corner where he’d been checking his email. “Or did they get shipped home?”

“I still have them. I promised Isabelle I’d wear one of my designs while we were in Paris.”

“Excellent.” Adam set aside his phone and crossed the room. “If you don’t mind a little advice?”

“I know that look. What do you have in mind?”

+++++

“The limo is a bit much,” Kurt said, even as he ran his hand over the soft leather seat. Adam insisted on making the arrangements for his plan and he’d neglected to mention a few details, like the limo. He’d tell Kurt about the tour of the city and their dinner at Il Teatro’s Chef’s Table later.

“You’ve tried being polite Kurt. Now we’re going to convince them you’re already spoken for, designer-wise.”

“Not strictly true.” Kurt lifted his leg to flash the socks he was wearing. “The suit may be a Kurt Hummel original, but I like to play the field with my socks.”

“Flirt,” Adam teased. “We’re here. Are you ready?” Kurt inhaled deeply, blew the air out then smiled brightly.

“Let’s go.”

The photographers swarmed around the limo trying to see who had arrived. Adam emerged first and waved, playing to the crowd as he stepped aside for Kurt.

Blinded by camera flashes Kurt still managed to make a graceful entrance. He looked to the right, then the left, smiling for photos before stepping to Adam’s side. Most of the press drifted away looking for someone famous but a few remained, taking pictures of the two of them together. One reporter asked what designers they were wearing.

“This is Armani,” Adam gestured at his own suit before turning to Kurt, “As that is a Kurt Hummel original.”

“I’m not familiar with that designer,” the young man confessed, eyeing Kurt’s deep purple suit with the platinum accents and subtly contrasting sewn-in straps.

“You will be,” Adam promised, politely excusing himself as he took Kurt’s arm and escorted him to the first show. It was the final day and both of the designers who had been pursuing Kurt would be at the day’s showcase. Adam intended to give them a good look at Kurt’s gorgeous suit before letting them know he was exclusive to the House of Hummel-Crawford. It wasn’t a lie, exactly, it was just a little ahead of schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

“Sinners or saints?” The young man wearing red leather shorts, body glitter and devil’s horns offered a halo and a set of horns. Adam gave Kurt a smirk before taking the horns. Kurt snatched them away and put them on his own head before giving Adam a quick kiss and dancing away. Adam laughed and accepted the halo. “Looks like he needs those more than you do,” the glitter-clad man observed. Adam had to agree. He nodded his thanks and followed Kurt’s path into the ballroom where the Paris Fashion Week crowd was celebrating.

A band Adam didn’t recognize was singing a pop song in French while the crowd danced or huddled together trying to talk. For a moment Adam was afraid he’d lost Kurt in the dimly lit room, but then he spotted him against the wall leaning close to a tall, slender man wearing an emerald green silk shirt that Kurt seemed to be admiring.

“Adam,” Kurt reached for Adam as soon as he saw him, making Adam feel ridiculous for his momentary spike of concern. “This is Sebastian Smythe, an old friend from Ohio.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt before reaching out to shake Adam’s hand. “I prefer ‘long-time’ friend.”

“You’re a year younger than me,” Kurt scoffed while Adam shook his head at both of them.

“Babies,” he teased, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist. “What brings you to Fashion Week, Sebastian?”

“Sinful,” Sebastian drawled, giving Adam a long, meaningful stare.

“Stop it.” Kurt poked Sebastian in the chest. “There are plenty of men here for you. Leave mine alone.” Kurt gave Adam an apologetic smile before telling him, “Sebastian is co-owner of Sinful. He's also their top model.” He threw Sebastian a look before adding, “And yes, he’s always been like this.”

“Not true,” Sebastian insisted, “I gave up trying to steal your boyfriends once I left Ohio.” He studied Adam again before adding, “I might have to make an exception for this one.”

“Not how you ask for a favor,” Kurt pointed out, looking up at Adam to add, “Sebastian asked me to sing at his show. I was just telling him that a duet would be better. If you’d be willing?”

“Not this time, love. This is your first time on the runway. I’m going to sit in the front row with Isabelle and enjoy every minute of it.” Adam shared a look with Sebastian. “You can arrange that?”

“Of course.” Sebastian tapped at his phone for a moment. “Done.” To Kurt he said, “Where are you staying? I’ll have something sent over for you to wear.” He smirked, knowing Kurt was expecting a comment about his clothing just like the old days and made note of their hotel information. Putting the phone away he half-turned to survey the crowd. “Enough talk already. Let’s dance.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“New accessory?” Sebastian asked, tapping Kurt’s ring finger and giving him a wicked grin, “Or were those horns you wore last night more accurate than anyone knew?”

“Adam’s been carrying it around since before we left London,” Kurt confided. “Last night after the dance we were on the balcony looking out at the city and he said he couldn’t wait another minute.”

“No public proposal then?” Sebastian had apologized for his part in that event but he knew it was still a sore subject. He understood Kurt’s perspective better now that Sebastian had someone special of his own.

“Thankfully, no. Adam knows better than to make a spectacle out of something private. This was just for us.” Kurt’s smile turned sly as he added, “The location was very convenient.”

“Convenient?” It took Sebastian a moment to realize what Kurt was implying. “That explains why you’re so relaxed this morning.” He fussed with the drape of Kurt’s jacket. “When this week is over, Luc and I will take the two of you to dinner to celebrate.”

“We’d like that. Thank you, Sebastian.” Kurt’s smile was so warm that Sebastian had to lean in and give him a very careful hug. They let go when the five minute warning sounded. Sebastian stepped back, eyed Kurt critically one more time and nodded his approval. They made their way through the group of models to the edge of the curtain, waiting for their cue.

“Let’s go show the world what we can do.” Sebastian said just before they stepped onto the runway. With lovers and friends supporting them, that’s exactly what they did.

::end part 8::


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the main story but there is one bonus chapter to be posted after this

“I can’t believe you did this!” Kurt exclaims as Sebastian, Luc and Isabelle escort them to the elevator that will carry them to the Jules Verne restaurant in the Eiffel Tower. “It’s impossible to get reservations here so quickly.”

“Not when you know the head chef,” Luc offered with a brilliant smile. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand earning a look from Sebastian that had the rest of them smiling too. They were perfect together, Sebastian’s long, lean body and angular face a strong contrast to Luc’s shorter, broader form and cherubic face. Their personalities were a contrast too, Luc’s gentle manner softening Sebastian’s sharp edges. Isabelle had known Luc for a few years but she’d mostly known Sebastian by reputation. Now she seemed very comfortable with the two of them. So comfortable it was making Kurt wary.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, Sebastian, but thank you. I’ve always wanted to eat here.”

“It was worth the effort then, Sebastian insisted, lifting his glass of wine for a toast. “We’ve all got a lot to celebrate.”

“Some of us more than others,” Isabelle added, tapping Adam’s ring finger meaningfully. They’d gotten paired bands – not an identical match, but similar enough that it was clear they belonged together. “So when’s the wedding?”

There was a moment of silence as Adam and Kurt exchanged looks.

“What did you do?” Isabelle demanded while Sebastian just leaned back and laughed.

“Go Hummel,” he said, still able to read Kurt after all this time. “Of should I say Crawford?”

“Officially it’s Crawford-Hummel.” Adam offered before adding, “We couldn’t decide so we went with alphabetical.”

“Did you really elope?” Isabelle demanded. She looked almost disappointed.

“We’ll have a party when we get back to New York,” Kurt rushed to assure her. “My Dad will never forgive me if we don’t. He wasn’t too happy when we told him, but he understood why we didn’t want to wait.”

“I get to be the unofficial maid of honor and help with the arrangements, even if it is after the fact.” Isabelle insisted, already making notes on her phone.

“Send me dates. Luc and I will try to be there.” He looked at Luc adding, “We haven’t been to New York in a while and Luc could use a vacation.”

“We both could,” Luc replied before turning back to Adam. “I can recommend some excellent caterers. One of the advantages of working for a food magazine.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” Adam took Kurt’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We never intended to elope, it just felt like the right thing to do.”

“We’ve been waiting for each other a long time,” Kurt returned the squeeze and leaned in to give Adam a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t just tease us,” Isabelle said, “We want details.”

“All the details,” Sebastian added, giving them a smirk until Luc tapped his hand and Sebastian’s smile transformed into gentle amusement. Kurt and Adam shared a look, delighted to see Sebastian so happy.

“Still waiting,” Isabelle tapped the table impatiently. “Where did it happen?”

While they waited for their dinner, Kurt and Adam took turns telling about the day’s adventure, from their decision a few days ago, through the challenges of finding a location and someone to officiate to their mishaps in getting the paperwork completed and ordering the rings, which wouldn’t be ready for two more days. While it was happening, it didn’t seem quite real. It some ways it still didn’t. It was so new.

“The Medici Fountain is beautiful,” Isabelle sighed, picturing the pair of well-dressed men standing beside the water, repeating their vows while strangers witnessed the event. She was sad to have missed it, but she understood Kurt’s history and how he’d learned to be cautious with friendships.

“We have pictures and video,” Adam soothed her. “Or we will have sometime tomorrow. We’ll try not to bore you with them too much.”

“We’ll want to see them too,” Sebastian reminded them. “Might give us some ideas of what not to do.”

“I live to inspire,” Kurt laughed, raising his glass for another toast. They answered a few more questions, but it was still too new and precious for them to share everything. Soon the conversation turned to Fashion Week and the pieces they’d liked. Kurt and Sebastian were arguing the possible meaning behind a designer’s use of zip ties when the food arrived and they all agreed to set shop talk aside.

Throughout the meal, Adam or Kurt would reach for the other, their hands brushing, reminding them again of the commitment they’d made. Like the city stretching out below, their future would be full of wonder, and surprises and limitless possibilities. Side by side, with the support of good friends, they’d welcome it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter written for the prompt: Jumanji

They’d been back in London for two days when Sebastian’s wedding gift arrived. Kurt and Adam opened it together, speculating wildly as they tore at the wrapping.

The heavy wooden box was covered with intricate carvings and looked like an antique. The top opened to reveal a game board with curving paths that started at each corner and met at the dark center dome. There were game pieces and dice tucked into a compartment on the lid and a place where a paper, presumably a name or instructions, were once glued.

Sebastian’s note was annoyingly vague, telling them the game could be played with four but to try it by themselves the first time, and only when they had several hours for private activities.

“That’s suspicious,” Adam said as he prodded the carvings, looking for something that would explain the game or at least give them idea why Sebastian would send it as a gift.

“It’s a board game. How bad can it be?” Kurt replied lightly, rolling the dice onto the surface. They both stared as Kurt’s chosen piece moved by itself to the correct space and the center dome turned green and misty, swirling wildly until letters were revealed.

Welcome to this adult game, where no one leaves until they came.

“Sebastian sent us a game with bad rhymes?” Adam asked, but Kurt was concentrating on the dome where a new set of letters was forming: Don’t be stuffy, don’t be rude, this game must be played in the nude.

“I don’t think so,” Kurt said, trying to take his piece off the board only to be distracted by the sudden burning sensation wherever fabric was touching his skin. The more he fought to ignore it, the worse it got. From Adam’s frantic movements he was obviously suffering the same way. Desperate, they tore at fastenings and cloth. The burning eased as each article of clothing was removed and stopped completely when they were naked.

“I see why Sebastian suggested that we play this alone. It’s a good thing we’re already in the bedroom. I don’t fancy giving the neighbors a show.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Kurt was trying to pick up his game piece but it appeared to be stuck fast to the board.

“What happens if you roll again?” Adam asked, kneeling beside Kurt to frown at the board. He couldn’t move his piece either. Kurt tried picking up the dice but they wouldn’t budge. “Let me try.” Adam picked them up easily. He rolled a seven and his game piece slid along seven spaces and stopped just as new letters appeared in the center dome.

No more teasing, no more bluffs, why not try this pair of cuffs?

A drawer in the side of the game slid open revealing a pair of leather cuffs. Kurt and Adam stared at them until the burning sensation started again, this time only on Kurt’s wrists. Wordlessly he held out his hands, smiling when Adam placed a gentle kiss on each wrist before cuffing him. The burning turned to tingling that traveled up Kurt’s arms and down to his groin.

“Adam,” he whimpered, dropping back onto the thick carpet and writhing. The tingling intensified.

Twenty minutes and several distractions later they were back to the game and it was Kurt’s turn to tend Adam, this time with a tiny, folding crop.

Another three hours and Adam’s piece finally reached the center. They were both sweaty and sated and more than a little confused as to how all those toys had been concealed inside the game. One final word appeared in the center: Goodbye. The dome went dark, the pieces flew back to their compartments and the lid slammed shut.

Kurt and Adam leaned against each other, staring at the game. Slowly Adam leaned over to pick it up. With exaggerated care he placed it back in the box and set it in the closet before returning to Kurt and offering a hand up off the floor.

“I guess we should send Sebastian a thank you note,” Kurt said, sounding a little dazed.

“Definitely,” Adam said, leading Kurt to their bed for a well deserved rest. “After we play another round.”

::end::


End file.
